


Gossamer

by donovanpsn



Series: It's Always Sunny in Insomnia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fairy!Prompto, M/M, not beta'd I will sink with my ship, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: Promptio Week, Day TwoPrompt: Exploration/Mythical CreaturesGladio is forced to cut his way through the forest in search of his lost charge.





	Gossamer

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know it's late. I also gotta warn you that it's a short one! I'm not sorry. Please enjoy this trash I'm trying to pass off as decent writing. I appreciate you.

As the Sworn Shield to the future King of Insomnia, Gladiolus is expected to do a lot of things. He is to protect his king and lay down his life for the Crown, if the situation demands it. He is to personally train his king so that he may defend himself, should Gladio lose his life in battle before he has the chance to give it up for Noctis’. He knows all this, and he’s accepted it as simple, unarguable fact. 

What he doesn’t know is why he’s stomping through the thorns and thickets of a stupid jungle because His Royal Pain in the Ass got himself hit with a confusion spell and wandered in here to be eaten by Sabertusks and Coeurls. Absently, he swatted at a particularly annoying mosquito that was buzzing around his ear as he trudged through the muddy river he had been forced into when the beaten path got too narrow for his wide frame. If he runs into one more Coraldevil, he’ll kill Noctis himself.

“Dunno why I’m doing this.” He growled, viciously cutting through the foliage blocking his progress. “Isn’t it Iggy’s job to clean up after the princess’ fuck ups? Why am I doing it?” He grumbled, refusing to admit to himself just how whiny he sounds, even to his own ears. He’s been spending too much time with Noctis.

He continued to complain to himself as he hacked and slashed his way through the dense jungle and anything that got in his way. Thankfully, Noct is even more clumsy when confused than he usually is, so the path he took was pretty clear. All Gladio had to do was follow the broken branches and deep footprints. 

It took a while, but eventually the path widened again and he was able to walk on solid ground again, which was a blessing in itself. He was beginning to sink so deep mud was starting to seep into his boots and soak through his socks. Iggy so owes him for this.

When the water’s color suddenly shifted from cloudy brown to crystal clear, Gladio began to get a little suspicious. When the creatures running through the brush stopped trying to violently murder him, his gut started to twist. When he broke through the treeline and found himself in a breathtaking, enormous clearing filled with flowers and friendly little animals, he lost it. He could see his charge laying on what appeared to be a stone pedestal in the center of the clearing with some thing - Is it a giant fucking butterfly? Really? - fluttering over him, he didn’t think twice before he took off towards the pedestal with a mighty roar, his greatsword held above his head and primed to slice straight through the giant thing that had its hands on his prince.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get close enough to swing before the thing blew some glittery shit at him and knocked him out like a light. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

What felt like an eternity later, Gladio woke up with a killer crick in his neck. When he tried to sit up, he found himself restrained and wasted no time before trying to wiggle himself free. He didn’t make much progress before two huge, electric blue eyes filled his vision. He absolutely did not scream. He didn't.

“So, you’ve finally woken up.” Ignis observed, the soft tinkling of his spoon against the edge of his coffee cup echoing around the huge clearing. Gladio chanced a quick glance to his right to see Ignis was reclined on one of the chairs they keep in their Armiger and Noctis fast asleep in the one beside him. Gladio relaxed a fraction to see that his charge seemed to be relatively unharmed.

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” He grunted, letting his gaze return to the unwavering blue that was still rudely invading his personal space. “And who the hell are you?”

“That is Prompto. He’s the fairy that takes care of this forest, and you nearly killed him.” Ignis sniffed, shooting Gladio a dry glare as he sipped from his cup. “You nearly killed a holy deity, Gladiolus. A holy deity that had been caring for our prince.” He chastised, shaking his head as he stood up and placed his coffee on the armrest of his Coleman. He made his way forward and crouched down beside the rock, making quick work of the ropes tying Gladio down. “We had to restrain you so you wouldn’t wake up in a murderous rage.” He explained, tugging the rope away so Gladio could sit up and looping it around his wrist before carefully placing it down on the ground beside the pedestal. “Also, to answer your question, you’ve been asleep for nearly two days. When you took too long to come back, I packed up the camp and came in search of you. I found poor Prompto terrified and trying to keep you down in your sleep. Really Gladio, do you even think before you swing your sword?”

Gladio digested all of what Ignis said as well as he could. His brain was still a bit foggy from being unconscious for so long, and he could barely properly sit up because of the splitting pain in his head. “If I waste time thinking before swinging, I could cost the prince his life.” He argued, though the passion was decidedly lacking. He pressed his knuckles into his temples, growling softly as he struggled to relieve the pressure in his head.

“Here, let me.” A light voice whispered from somewhere above him and suddenly, all the pain Gladio had been suffering through was just… Gone. It took him a moment to realize that he had a lap full of fairy and a pair of deliciously soft lips pressed against his own. It took him a moment longer to decide that he didn’t ever want the kiss to end.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and mere moments after Gladio began to kiss back, the fairy let out a little giggle and lifted himself up and off of Gladio’s lap. “Fairy’s Kiss. Most powerful healing magic there is.” He trilled, flitting around Gladio, occasionally reaching out to caress the man’s exposed skin. “You’re lucky I already forgave you for trying to kill me. I could’ve made that headache so much worse.” He teased, eventually growing bored of picking at Gladio and deciding to float around the clearing, instead.

Gladio groaned and buried his face in his hands, cursing his own stupidity. He had almost killed a Holy nature spirit? Just how idiotic could he be? With a firm shake of his head, he stood up and made his way towards Prompto, poised to apologize but… but then he really saw the fairy’s face for the first time, and his words got stuck in his throat. He’s… well, he’s beautiful. More than beautiful. His face was angelic and cut like marble, his body was lithe, yet built, and his wings were enormous with a myriad of colors spread across their gossamer surface. He took Gladio’s breath away, and he didn’t think anything short of a direct blow to the gut could do that. 

He could feel himself slipping under Prompto’s spell, but he couldn’t find of any reason to fight it. He’s never been faced with such raw beauty before, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make it his. So, he didn’t hesitate before he stepped forward, caught Prompto by the arm, and pulled him down until they were pressed flush together. “Iggy. I think we’ve got to seriously consider making Prompto part of our retinue.” He announced before tilting the fairy’s chin up and reconnecting their lips in what he’s absolutely convinced must be true love’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I'm so sorry. I know it cut off pretty suddenly, but that's both an artistic choice and a decision I made because it's nearly four am and I'm dying over here. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! Also, I know it isn't very clear in the fic but in this AU, the fairies of the world are the type that are half-angel, which is why Prompto was described as "holy" and "angelic".
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> P.S. I haven't written much here and I have no idea how to use italics in my fics (which might make some of my lines a little weird because of a lack of obvious emphasis) so if anyone can educate me, I would appreciate it!


End file.
